laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Maskierter Gentleman
150px |Zitat=Verehrte Damen und Herren! Was Sie sehen, ist nicht nur Schein! Lug und Betrug gibt es in dieser Stadt schon zu Genüge. Wacht auf, liebe Freunde! Erhebt Euch! |ename = Masked Gentleman |Aufenthalt = Monte d'Or |frname = Le Maître du masque |itname = Il Gentiluomo mascherato |nlname = Gemaskerde Heer |spname = El Cahallero enmascarado |jname = キセキのしんし |romaji = Kiseki no Shinshi (Gentleman der Wunder) }} Der Maskierte Gentleman ist der mysteriöse Hauptantagonist in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder, der Monte d'Or unsicher macht. Seine Haare werden von einer Perücke bedeckt, und sein Gesicht von der Maske des Chaos. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Einen Monat vor den Ereignissen der Handlung tauchte er in Monte d'Or auf und begann, mysteriöse "Wunder" zu vollbringen, um die Leute in Panik zu versetzten. Es begann damit, dass angeblich die Maske des Chaos vom Ledore Anwesen entwendet wurde. Erstes Wunder thumb|left|Beim BoulevardZum ersten Mal erschien der Maskierte Gentleman auf dem Celebration Boulevard auf einem Hausdach. Dort blendete er die Anwesenden mit einem grellen Licht, das aufleuchtete, als er mit dem Finger schnippte. Daraufhin hatten sich scheinbar einige der Leute in Pferde verwandelt. Auflösung Die Komplizen von Descole hatten bekleidete Pferde vorbereitet, die sie in den Seitengassen versteckten. Als alle durch das Licht geblendet waren, wurden diese freigelassen. Zweites Wunder thumb|left|Das zweite WunderBeim zweiten Wunder des Gentleman erschienen unter dem Pavillon am Ende des Celebration Boulevard plötzlich einige seltsam gekleidete Leute, die die Passanten angriffen. Es wurde festgestellt, dass diese Leute Figuren auf Bildern waren, die im Monsarton-Museum ausgestellt wurden. Diese waren nachdem das Wunder vollbracht war nicht mehr in den Bildern vorzufinden, so als wären sie herausgestiegen. Auflösung Der Gentleman hatte die Bilder dem Museum vakuumverpackt als anonymer Spender gestiftet. Die Farbe, mit der die Figuren auf den Hintergrund gemalt wurden, war speziell: Sie löste sich bei Kontakt mit Luft auf, sodass nur der Hintergrund blieb. Die mysteriösen Angreifer waren Descoles Komplizen, die sich angezogen hatten wie die Figuren. Drittes Wunder Beim dritten Wunder erhielten Stadtbewohner Briefe, in denen sie angewiesen wurden, zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit zum Gallery Plaza zu kommen. Diese wurden Polizisten gezeigt. Zur angegebenen Zeit fand man auf dem Plaza eine Bühne vor, auf der sich die Leute befanden. Plötzlich gingen alle in Flammen auf und nichts blieb von ihnen zurück. Doch danach fand man alle, die auf der Bühne gewesen waren, unversehrt in ihren Häusern. Auflösung Die Leute hatten eigentlich zwei Briefe bekommen, einen für die Polizei, und einen anderen, in dem sie angewiesen wurden, das Haus nicht zu verlassen. Die Menschen auf der Bühne waren nur gut angefertigte Puppen, die verbrannt wurden. Viertes Wunder thumb|Der Maskierte Gentleman erscheint beim Boulevard.Beim vierten Wunder waren Professor Layton und Luke erstmalig dabei. Es wurde gerade eine Parade auf dem Boulevard abgehalten, als plötzlich ein großer Clownsballon anfing zu wackeln und abstürzte, woraufhin die Anwesenden das Weite suchten. Als Luke und der Professor sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass einige Leute sich in Stein verwandelt hatten. Dann erschien der Gentleman auf einem Dach, teilte den Leuten mit, dass die Stadt bald zerstört werden würde, verwandelte seinen Umhang in große, weiße Flügel und flog davon. Als Emmy, Layton und Luke versuchten, ihn mit Pferden einzuholen, warf er Rauchbomben und verschwand in der Luft. Auflösung Die verwandelten Menschen waren lediglich Statuen. Diese wurden in einem Pferdewagen transportiert, der im Ballon verborgen war, und als dieser abstürzte, wurden sie auf der Straße verteilt, was in der Panik niemand merkte. Fünftes Wunder thumb|left|Menschen werden in den Nachthimmel empor gerissen.Sein nächstes Wunder vollbrachte er auf dem Gallery Plaza vor dem Monsarton-Museum, wo Layton, Luke Emmy, Angela Ledore, Alphonse Dalston und Inspektor Clamp Grosky auf ihn warteten. Nachdem sich dort eine Menge versammelt hatte, erschien er plötzlich über ihnen und ging in der freien Luft bis zur Spitze des Museums, wo er stehen blieb. Mit den Worten "Erhebt Euch!" ließ er einige der Versammelten schweben und in der Luft verschwinden. Er erwähnte, dass sein nächstes Wunder auf der Gruselkirmes stattfinden solle und verschwand dann, kurz bevor Hauptkommissar Sheffield mit einer großen Menge an Polizisten eintraf und Dalston verhafte, den er im Verdacht hatte, der Drahtzieher hinter den Gentleman zu sein. Auflösung Der Maskierte Gentleman balancierte nur auf einem Seil, das zwischen dem Pavillon und dem Museum aufgespannt war. Die verschwundenen Menschen waren Descoles Komplizen, die an Ballons befestigt waren. Im dunklen Nachthimmel sah man weder die Ballons noch die dunklen Decken, in welche die Komplizen sich in der Luft verhüllten, damit es so aussah, als würden sie verschwinden. Sechstes Wunder Im Vergnügungspark vollbrachte er sein Wunder erstmalig nicht vor einer großen Zuschauermenge. Zuerst lockte er Layton, Luke, Emmy, Angela und Henry Ledore mit vier goldenen Karten zum Tropfenturm. Nachdem er sie dort begrüßte, floh er ins stockfinstere Innere des Turmes. Als sie diesen wieder verließen, fanden sie den Park vollkommen leer vor. Daraufhin entführte der Gentleman Angela und brachte sie zurück zum Turm. Die anderen verfolgten ihn. Als Angela wieder frei war und sie den Turm verließen, war im Park alles normal und niemand schien sich zu erinnern, verschwunden gewesen zu sein, nicht mal Inspektor Grosky. Auflösung Der Maskierte Gentleman hatte den Boden des Tropfenturmes in eine sich drehende Platte ausgetauscht. Da der Turm von beiden Seiten gleich aussieht und es im Inneren kein Licht gibt, konnte er die Gruppe mithilfe der Platte dazu bringen, den Turm auf der anderen Seite zu verlassen, ohne es zu bemerken. Dort hatte er eine exakte Kopie des Parks bauen lassen, die vollkommen leer war. Beim zweiten Mal ließ er sie den Turm wieder auf der richtigen Seite verlassen. Letztes Wunder Im Laufe der Handlung finden der Professor und seine Begleiter durch Kommissar Leonard Bloom heraus, dass der Maskierte Gentleman sich im Hotel Reunion einquartiert hat, wo er sein letztes Wunder vollbringen will. thumb|Eine Szene aus dem MärchenDer Gentleman hatte dort als Auftakt für sein letztes und größtes Wunder vier Bücher für sie vorbereitet. Zuerst schaltete er den Strom im Hotel ab, um alles dunkel zu machen, dann mussten Layton, seine Begleiter und Mordaunt die Bücher suchen, in welchen vom Maskierten Gentleman erfundene Märchen standen, die alle auf seinem Leben basierten. Nachdem sie die Bücher gefunden hatten, mussten sie zum Vorführraum des Hotels, wo der Maskierte Gentleman das Ende des vierten Märchens, in dem es um einen Kanzler geht, der seinen König hintergeht, als Film abspielte, um symbolisch darzustellen, was Henry ihm angetan hatte. Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, entführte der Maskierte Gentleman Luke und befestigte ihn in einer wirren Seilkonstruktion in der Haupthalle des Hotels viele Meter über dem Boden. thumb|left|Der Maskierte Gentleman im HotelDer Maskierte Gentleman behauptete, dies sei ein letztes Rätsel, das er extra für Professor Layton vorbereitet hatte, und fragte ihn, ob er es diesmal wohl schaffen würde, seinen Freund zu retten. Der Professor nahm daraufhin einen Kerzenhalter und benutze ihn, um die Seilkonstruktion hinunterzugleiten, Luke abzufangen und ihn so zum Boden mitzunehmen. Der Maskierte Gentleman enthüllte daraufhin seine wahre Identität und flüchtete auf das Dach des Hotels, wo er die hohen Klippen, die die Stadt umgaben, an einigen Stellen sprengte, sodass die Stadt drohte, vollständig mit Sand überflutet zu werden, was jedoch vom Professor verhindert werden konnte. Wahre Identität thumb|Randall ohne MaskeIn Wirklichkeit ist der Maskierte Gentleman Randall Ascot, der bei einer Expedition in den Akbadain-Ruinen verschwunden war und für tot gehalten wurde, obwohl er überlebt und lediglich sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er war in die Rolle des Maskierten Gentleman geschlüpft, da Jean Descole ihm Lügen über Henry erzählte, damit Randall sich rächen wollen würde. Descole war außerdem derjenige, der die Rolle des Maskierten Gentleman ersonnen und die "Wunder" finanziert hatte. Er half Randall jedoch nur, weil er auf diese Weise Henry Ledore die Maske der Ordnung entlocken wollte. Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus In der erweiterten Version des Spiels hat der Maskierte Gentleman auch noch weitere Auftritte: thumb|left|Der Gentleman jagt Luke durch die Gasse.Er erscheint in einem Alptraum von Luke, in dem Professor Layton und Emmy zusammen tanzen und dann vom Gentleman versteinert werden, nachdem sie sich in eine Gasse begeben. Daraufhin verfolgt er Luke durch die Gasse, um auch ihn zu versteinern, doch kurz bevor der Prozess vollzogen ist, wacht Luke auf. Auch das dritte Wunder des Gentleman wurde verändert: Es spielte sich nicht bei Tag, sondern bei Nacht ab, der Gentleman selbst war anwesend und erzeugte die Flamme, die wie seine Maske geformt war, auch persönlich. Außerdem tauchten die verschwundenen Menschen gleich nach der Verbrennung durch eine weitere Flamme sofort wieder auf. Zitate *„''Monte d'Or, Monte d'Or... Blick zu deinem Freund empor!“ *„''Verehrtes Publikum! Ich hoffe, das Wunder der heutigen Nacht hat Ihnen gefallen. Was Sie gesehen haben, war eine Warnung von mir, dem Maskierten Gentleman. Monte d'Ors Zerstörung steht kurz bevor. Wer sein Leben schätzt, der sollte sich der Macht der Maske beugen. Und vielleicht... wird er verschont.“ *„''Steinerne Statuen, müsst ihr wissen, können weder lügen noch betrügen. Eigentlich können sie gar nichts Unangenehmes anstellen. Sie stehen nur da, in andächtiger Stille. Ein Wunder, wie leicht man Menschen doch alles Böse austreiben kann, oder?“ *„''Monte d'Or, leih mir dein Ohr... und blick zum Firmament empor!“ *„''Werte Gäste! Ich will hoffen, dass mein bescheidenes Wunder zu Ihrer aller Kurzweil war. Und kurz ist auch die Zeit, die dieser Stadt noch bleibt. Wer durch die Maske gedeiht, wird auch durch sie vergehen!“ *„''Da hängt er nun, der kleine Tor, und ist so schlau als wie zuvor.“ (Basiert auf dem Zitat „''Da steh ich nun, ich armer Tor, und bin so klug als wie zuvor.“ aus Goethes Werk Faust.) *„''Ich hoffe, du weißt nun, was gespielt wird, Layton! Ein letztes Rätsel habe ich noch für dich... und für deinen kleinen Freund. Er sieht ganz verzweifelt aus, so wie er da hängt... Richtig mitleiderregend! Armer Layton... Ob du wenigstens diesmal deinen Freund retten kannst?“ Märchen Folgende Märchen hat der Maskierte Gentleman erfunden: *1. Märchen: „''Es waren einmal fünf Kinder, die lebten in einem Königreich, das von Grün umschlossen tief im Walde lag. Sie waren die besten Freunde, spielten und angelten und tollten jeden Tag zusammen über die grünen Weiden. Eines Tages kletterten sie auf den höchsten Berg im Lande und fanden dort oben einen glänzenden Goldschatz. „Ich sei dem, der mich entdeckt“ stand auf der Truhe, und die fünf Freunde teilten das Gold gerecht auf. Vier von ihnen kauften sich alles, was sie wollten. Doch der fünfte, der vergrub sein Gold in einem grünen Hain. Er wollte nämlich wieder mit seinen Freunden auf Schatzsuche gehen. Das hatte ihm so viel Spaß gemacht, dass er es immer wieder aufs Neue erleben wollte. Solange es einen Schatz zum Suchen gab, würden sie immer zusammen sein. Ja, Menschen verändern sich. Das wusste auch er. Aber der Schatz würde sie immer an früher erinnern. Als er den Schatz vergraben hatte, lief er nach Hause und schlief glücklich in der Abendsonne auf seinem Bett ein. Und wenn er nicht gestorben ist, dann schläft er da noch heute…''“ *2. Märchen: „''Es war einmal ein Junge, der fand ein herrenloses, verletztes Hündchen. „Du Armer! Dich pflege ich gesund!“ Je besser es dem Hündchen ging, desto anhänglicher und braver und folgsamer wurde es. Schon bald waren der Hund und der Junge die allerbesten Freunde. Dann aber kam der Tag, an dem der Junge das Dorf verließ, um sein Glück als Gelehrter zu suchen. Den Hund vertraute er seiner Familie an, denn er wusste, dass er sie von allem Bösen beschützen würde. Doch als er auf den Wagen stieg, da heulte der Hund zum Steinerweichen, weil sein Herrchen ihn verließ. Der Junge wuchs zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heran und ward bald als Gelehrter allseits bekannt. Als er endlich nach Hause zurückkehrte, wollte er seiner Familie und seinem Hund zeigen, was aus ihm geworden war. Doch das Haus war leer. Der Junge fragte jeden, was geschehen sei. Man sagte ihm, dass die Familie, die in jenem Hause gelebt hatte, von einem wilden Hund verjagt worden war. Da verstand der junge Mann… Der, dem er am meisten vertraut hatte, hatte ihn elendiglich betrogen. Nun hatte er weder Haus noch Familie und war mutterseelenallein. Traurig und von Gram gebeugt verschwand er in den Wäldern und ward nie mehr gesehen. Und wenn er nicht gestorben ist, dann weint er dort noch heute.“ *3. Märchen: „''Es war einmal ein armer Mann, der wohnte in einer großen Stadt voller guter und lieber Menschen. Weil er keinen Heller hatte, halfen ihm die guten Stadtbewohner und schenkten ihm sein tägliches Brot. Da erbarmte sich der reichste Baron der Stadt und schenkte dem Armen einen Laden, den er selbst führen sollte. Und der arme Mann war froh und führte seine Geschäfte klug und besonnen, und ward reicher von Tag zu Tag. Bald war der Laden der größte und wichtigste der Stadt, und die Menschen kamen von nah und von fern zu ihm. Sogar das Geschäft des Barons sah dagegen arm und schäbig aus. Da aber kaufte der arme Mann, der nun ein reicher Mann war, alles Brot der Stadt, um daraus Gewinn zu schlagen. Das Brot verkaufte er zu Wucherpreisen, und keiner in der Stadt, weder arm noch reich, konnte sich mehr satt essen. Die Händler von außerhalb waren die einzigen, die sein Brot noch kauften. Geblendet von Raffgier hatte der Mann nun alles vergessen, was er der Stadt je zu verdanken gehabt hatte. Er hatte nur noch Augen für sein Geld. Seine Gier wurde so groß, dass man im ganzen Land nur noch von seinem Gold sprach. Er baute sich einen prunkvollen Palast und schaute von dort auf die Stadt herab, die vor ihm zugrunde ging. So mussten alle Bürger fortziehen, und nur noch einer war im Königreich übrig – ein giftiger, gieriger alter Herrscher. So regierte er über ein leeres, lebloses Land, bis ihn seine Einsamkeit wie ein gewaltiger, leerer Abgrund verschlang. Ist er gestorben oder nicht? Man weiß es nicht, man weiß es nicht…“ *4. Märchen (1. Teil): „''Es war einmal eine Prinzessin, die lebte in einem abgeschiedenen Königreich, tief in einem schattigen Tal. Sie war so schön und herzensgut, dass ihre Verehrer monatelang vor ihrem Schloss warteten, um sie zu umwerben. Aber keiner der reichen und schönen Jünglinge gefiel der Prinzessin. Eines Tages aber saß am Fenster und sah einen jungen Ritter am Schlosse vorbeireiten. Da verliebte sie sich in ihn, und sie bat ihren Vater, den König, dem Recken eine Audienz zu gewähren. Der König war stolz und zufrieden mit dem jungen Ritter, und bald waren Ritter und Prinzessin verheiratet. Jahre später, als sie König und Königin geworden waren, zog ihr Gatte aus, um einen bösen Drachen zu töten. Die junge Königin wartete und wartete auf die Rückkehr ihres Gemahls. Doch er kehrte nie wieder zurück. Der Kanzler tat alles, um den Kummer der Königin zu lindern, bis sie ihre Pein vergaß. Sie verliebte sich in den Kanzler, der so lange für sie dagewesen war. Dies war der Plan des Kanzlers gewesen. Er selbst hatte den König zu dem Drachen geschickt und das Höhlentor verriegelt. Doch davon wusste die Königin nichts. Ihr König war fort, und sie liebte nun den Kanzler. Dies allein zählte für sie. Am Tage der Hochzeit war das ganze Volk gekommen und saß zusammen, um den neuen König zu sehen. Alle dachten, es wäre wahre Liebe… Nur der tückische Kanzler nicht. Der hatte nun die Königin, die Krone und das ganze Land, und lachte. Und weil er nicht gestorben ist, regiert er dort noch heute.“ *4. Märchen (2. Teil): „''Der heimtückische Kanzler, der seinem Herrn Krone und Königin geraubt hatte, wähnte sich sicher und geborgen… Aber der König war nicht tot. Ein Jahr nach dem Betreten der Höhle wachte er unter Stein und Schutt auf. Er grub und grub mit all seiner Kraft, bis er sich wieder befreit hatte. Doch als er zu Schloss und Hofe zurückgekehrt war, voller Sorge und Freude zugleich… Da fand er den Bösen Kanzler und seine Königin, die als Mann und Frau zusammenlebten.“ Profil im Spiel „''Das Erscheinen dieses Maskierten Schurken in Monte d'Or war so abrupt wie wundersam. Den Professor konnte er jedoch nicht täuschen. Dieser durchschaute den Scharlatan und seine Tricks. Das größte Wunder ist wohl, wie er so lange diese stickige Maske tragen konnte!“ Wissenswertes *Nur bei seinem ersten Auftritt trug der Maskierte Gentleman die echte Maske des Chaos. Danach war sie bereits von Descole in die von Henry Ledore angefertigte Fälschung ausgetauscht worden. Synchronsprecher *Japanisch: 山本裕典 ''Yūsuke Yamamoto *Deutsch: Ilja Köster * Englisch: Yuri Lowenthal Bilder Masked_Gentleman1.jpg|Der Maskierte Gentleman - ein mysteriöser Gegner MaskedGentleman3.jpg|Der Maskierte Gentleman läuft in der Luft. Layton5 6.PNG|''Erhebt Euch!'' Maskierter Gentleman1.png|Im Hotel Reunion Maskierter Gentleman2.png Maskierter Gentleman3.png Masked gentleman holding Luke-1-.png|Der Maskierte Gentleman mit Flügeln en:The Masked Gentleman Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Monte d'Or